Yu-Gi-Oh! Next
by greenwyvern
Summary: En 2045, la Kaiba Corp est devenu le groupe le plus puissant au monde. Pour sauver le Japon, alors submergé par les océans, celle-ci a décidé de terraformer Mars avec les américains. Depuis six ans déjà, le Nouvel Empire du Japon est né, avec les colonies de Tokyo, d'Osaka et de Neo Domino. Grâce au jeu Duel Monsters, ce nouveau pays est déjà fort... À moins d'une autre raison?


Capuchon noir sur les yeux. Écouteurs dans les oreilles. Son du métal hurlant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Fatigué, un adolescent quelconque, vêtu de tissus sombres, se tient avachi sur un banc de la navette. Le plastique des sièges est teinté d'un bleu agressif et l'air confiné devient irrespirable, à cause sans doute de tous les autres passagers parqués comme des moutons qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Dehors, l'espace. Grand, noir et infini, dans tout ce qu'il a de plus trivial. Mais ce n'est pas là que l'adolescent regarde. C'est dans ses pensées, encore plus grandes, noires et infinies que pourrait l'être l'environnement lui-même. C'est sa dernière chance. Cette année, il faut qu'il rejoigne la Duel Academia.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques soixante-dix millions de kilomètres de là, une autre personne est avachie. C'est homme vêtu d'un long manteau blanc, agacé, qui fait face à une armoire à glace en costume.

L'homme agacé n'est autre que Seto Kaiba, président-directeur général du groupe Kaiba Corporation, qui a financé en majeure partie la terraformation de la planète Mars. Le bureau de Kaiba, à l'image de sa personne, est sobre, propre et dépouillé de toute babiole un tant soit peu fantaisiste. Seule une statue au fond, près des jardins botaniques en contrebas, à l'effigie d'un majestueux dragon, vient contrebalancer le vide de l'endroit et la netteté du faux plancher en simili chêne. Avec ce monstre derrière lui, c'était comme si l'homme était protégé, virtuellement invincible et invisible aux yeux des employés qui cultivaient les serres pour son académie. Il faut dire qu'avec le scandale sanitaire des sandwiches d'il y a dix ans, on ne peut plus se contenter de donner aux étudiants de la nourriture sous vide.

—Monsieur Rester, commença Kaiba en se redressant, je vais tâcher d'être plus clair. Il n'est pas question que les américains se mêlent de la façon dont je gère mon école. J'ai déjà suffisamment investi d'argent dans le sauvetage de vos populations, dans votre matériel et dans l'infrastructure de vos colonies. Si j'intercepte à nouveau un signal pirate qui vient de vous, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre.

L'homme au corps carré avait les cheveux blancs gominés, plaqués en arrière, et chaque mouvement de mâchoire était rude, comme si parler était le fruit d'un effort insurmontable. Mais cette personne conservait tout de même une inquiétante détermination, au moins égale à celle de son interlocuteur.

—Vous m'avez convoqué ici, monsieur Kaiba, affirme t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Donc, je vous réponds en toute franchise. L'intrusion dans vos serveurs privés ne vient pas de l'armée américaine. Toutefois, vos activités nous inquiètent déjà depuis un long moment. Nous avons été indulgents quand vous avez construit votre station spatiale. Nous n'avons pas donné suite aux procédures judiciaires engagées contre vous, à cause de l'émission illégale de signaux trop puissants. Nous avons fermé les yeux quand des centaines d'adolescents ont disparu sans explication de votre île. Mais vos expériences inquiètent, et des gens chez vous continuent à affirmer que vous travaillez avec des matériaux dangereux. Ils parlent d'un... Comment dit le rapport, déjà... Ah oui. Du "cube quantique". Vous n'avez toujours rien à répondre à ça?

Seto Kaiba fixe le vide, comme s'il n'était déjà plus présent. Rester, lui, commence à manifester des spasmes réguliers. Il est à bout.

—Vous pensez être un génie, pas vrai? articule t-il d'un ton faussement poli. Si vous continuez à manigancer des choses dans l'ombre, les États-Unis d'Amérique se verront dans l'obligation de commencer une guerre avec le Nouvel Empire du Japon, c'est inévitable. Vous pensez à Hiroshima, monsieur? À Nagasaki? À votre place et dans ces conditions, je me ferais tout petit, monsieur Kaiba. Vous suspectez l'armée américaine de piratage? De notre côté, nous vous suspectons de préparer une force armée au sein même de ce que vous appelez votre école, et d'aider le Nouvel Empire du Japon à s'imposer comme un état dominant. Vous cachez une arme et c'est évident. Vous êtes simplement protégé par le jeu des alliances actuelles, et votre immunité tient uniquement grâce à ça.

En tenant compte du ton progressif d'agression de l'américain, Kaiba consentit enfin à reprendre la conversation.

—À l'heure actuelle, débuta t-il lentement, les chiffres d'affaires de la Kaiba Corp sont dus uniquement à la recherche spatiale et au secteur du jeu. La demande est croissante, et, les nations désireuses de se payer nos navettes spéculent sur la valeur de nos équipements. Nous faisons migrer des chinois, des français et des britanniques vers nos propres colonies. Nous l'avons déjà fait pour vous et nous continuons à assurer ce service. Vous croyez vraiment que j'irais m'amuser à concevoir des armes pour les revendre au plus offrant? Vous faites erreur si vous croyez parler au fils de Gozaburo. Je n'ai aucun besoin de pointer un canon sur les États-Unis pour pouvoir dominer la planète.

Le menton de Rester ressort plus que jamais, et ses dents émergent en une grimace de chien enragé. Soudain, coupant court à la discussion, on entend trois coups frappés à la porte.

—Entrez, dit l'homme d'affaire japonais d'un ton las.

De l'entrebâillement, on voit surgir une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses en carré plongeant. Ces saletés de jaunes, pense immédiatement Rester, toujours avec leur putain d'excentricité.

—Président, commença la jeune femme, le Premier ministre Hiroto est arrivé.

—Déjà?! s'exclama nerveusement Kaiba. Il a au moins vingt minutes d'avance, dites-lui de patienter. Et les étudiants?

—Toutes les navettes sont déjà en route, monsieur. Ils devraient arriver dans approximativement une heure.

—Bien.

Seto Kaiba regarda Bill Rester droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi. Ce dernier, encore sous l'émotion de la colère, avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas passer pour un épileptique.

—Ne pensez pas en avoir fini avec moi, Kaiba, lança Rester dans un ultimatum. La cour suprême aura bientôt constitué un dossier suffisant contre vous, alors, dans votre intérêt, vous feriez bien de réfléchir.

Une heure plus tard, dans le hangar de la Duel Academia, les portes de la navette FR38 s'ouvrirent.

À son bord, les voyageurs sont encore un peu nauséeux, et descendent petit à petit, sans trop se presser. L'adolescent à capuche est encore avec ses écouteurs, alors que ses congénères se mêlent sans aucun souci à la cohue. Il veut descendre en dernier car il est mal à l'aise. Déjà, d'une part, parce qu'il est plus vieux que la plupart de ses compagnons d'infortune, conséquence du fait qu'il ait déjà échoué à l'examen d'entrée deux fois. D'autre part, parce qu'il a toujours été profondément irrité par le reste du monde, qu'il a l'impression de ne jamais totalement comprendre. Les ragots, les modes et la dimension implicite des échanges sont autant de choses qu'il ne maîtrise pas, et n'a jamais maîtrisé. L'adolescent finit par retirer ses écouteurs, en marchant bien loin derrière les autres. Maintenant, son groupe, accompagné d'un instructeur, passe dans un grand couloir en verre.

Le chef de cette petite file porte une espèce de long manteau bleu, caractéristique de l'académie. Il porte également une paire de lunettes solaires, choix stylistique plutôt curieux au beau milieu de l'espace.

—Bon! Alors, écoutez-moi bien, les gosses, commença le drôle de bonhomme avec un accent exotique, dans un français à peine compréhensible. Pour commencer, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Là-bas, vous irez retirer l'équipement qui correspond à votre numéro de pré-inscription. Cet équipement comprend deux choses: votre disque de duel et votre connecteur neuronal.

Un brouhaha suivit cette déclaration, puis, tout doucement, le groupe FR38 se contenta de suivre l'adulte sans poser de questions. Le couloir en verre, pense l'adolescent, a au moins une utilité esthétique. Déjà, il est possible de voir les nombreuses cultures de légumes entreprises par la Kaiba Corp, mais aussi, on peut discerner au loin des vaches, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Un article avait été publié dans le journal, il y a peu, vantant les mérites de l'hybridation génétique prônée par les États-Unis. Ce modèle a été repris par le Nouvel Empire du Japon, qui, fort heureux de cette viande spatiale plus conséquente en termes de poids, s'est empressé d'acheter les spécimens. Mais voir ces vaches ici, c'est avant tout voir que la Kaiba Corp a dû payer le prix fort aux investisseurs américains, qui ont imposé leurs propres règles.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, Lucien ne se tenait pas beaucoup au courant des actualités. Le plus souvent, elles lui étaient parvenues en passant dans des tabacs pour acheter des cigarettes, ou au cours de longues échappées nocturnes, dans les champs, lorsqu'il maintenait allumée son application radio pour téléphone portable. Téléphone portable qui, ici, ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Comme le répétait l'instructeur devant son groupe, toute communication en dehors de l'académie est strictement impossible, et tout signal pirate émis par un autre appareil que les PDA sera lourdement sanctionné, en raison de l'état de conflit diplomatique entre les États-Unis et le Nouvel Empire du Japon. Les PDA, autrement dit les _personal digital assistants_, étaient distribués après l'examen, mais uniquement aux étudiants qui l'avaient passé avec succès.

L'entrepôt dans lequel étaient stockés les tout nouveaux disques de duel, ou plus familièrement les _Duel Disks_, était énorme. Les casiers vers lesquels les aspirants s'avançaient étaient rétroéclairés par des diodes bleues, montrant l'architecture élégante et complexe de l'appareil indispensable à tout joueur. C'était un spectacle de propreté et de technologie. La société avait même pensé à des modèles pour gauchers, comme en attestaient certaines remarques enthousiastes. Il y avait aussi ces fameux connecteurs neuronaux, et Lucien ne tarda pas à remarquer le sien posé sur un crochet, juste au-dessus de la plaque indiquant son numéro de pré-inscription, le 148.

—Maintenant les gamins, foutez-moi ce connecteur autour de votre tête. Allez, allez, on se dépêche!

L'appareil se présentait comme une espèce de casque avec un capteur à fixer au niveau du front. On pouvait régler la taille du connecteur neuronal aisément, suivant la largeur des crânes de chacun. Le petit groupe de Lucien, composé d'une trentaine de potentiels élèves, se fit aider par l'instructeur. Lucien dût retirer furtivement sa capuche, mais il la remit presque aussitôt. Il connaissait déjà la procédure, pas besoin qu'on lui explique. Lorsque chaque aspirant eut pu porter cet étrange objet et échanger des banalités avec son voisin, le guide reprit la parole sans prévenir.

—Allô, allô, vous m'entendez toujours? scandait notre instructeur d'une voix très différente. Je suis actuellement en train de parler japonais. Est-ce que vous pourriez me confirmer que vous m'entendez bien en français?

Mais que se passait-il? Lucien n'y comprenait rien. L'homme avait pu changer son timbre de voix, son élocution et sa vitesse, et... Et il disait parler en japonais?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et il aurait fallu bien du courage de la part de l'encapuchonné pour expliquer le phénomène.

Cependant, à bien regarder les autres, il constatait que la plupart n'avaient pas l'air surpris.

—Cette année, on a une petite nouveauté, mais peut-être que certains d'entre vous étaient déjà au courant, de part la position sociale de leurs parents ou même en lisant les actualités internationales, j'imagine. En tout cas, ce petit bijou que je vous ai aidés à fixer sur vos jolies têtes juvéniles sert à traduire tout ce que je dis, de façon à ce que chaque étudiant entende son interlocuteur dans sa langue maternelle. Oui, ou plus précisément, qu'il m'entende de la façon que son propre cerveau lui suggère. L'institut du MIT a bien voulu aider au développement de cet ambitieux projet, en partenariat avec les scientifiques de la Kaiba Corporation. Plutôt impressionnant tout de même, hein? Avant, on était obligés de tous se parler en anglais, je vous dis pas la galère! La preuve, bien finalement, que la Tour de Babel et son destin ne sont que des mythes... Maintenant, on peut tous se comprendre, ou presque! Ce système a été expérimenté pendant cinq ans seulement, avant d'être utilisé pour la première fois dans sa version opérationnelle ici. Si jamais vous rencontrez des difficultés à me comprendre ou que des mots se brouillent, n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur-le-champ.

L'instructeur avait pour le coup l'air sacrément plus énergique qu'avant. C'était comme si on avait un meilleur accès à sa personnalité, à son être. Et à ses explications, on devinait aisément qu'il devait être japonais de souche, ayant dû apprendre les rudiments du français en cas de problèmes. Une sacrée prouesse de la part de la Kaiba Corp.

—Au fait, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, poursuivit notre professeur, mais je m'appelle Kozo Kiba. Je suis juste un professeur stagiaire, ce qui implique que je ne resterais pas ici plus d'une année. Cependant, c'est moi qu'on a désigné pour m'occuper des examens de la promotion FR38. Je suis un duelliste certifié mais avant tout, un développeur web de métier. Comme votre formation reste assez généraliste, la Duel Academia peut se permettre de faire appel à des gens comme moi pour vous aider sur ce que vous devez connaître. Les technologies du numérique et la connaissance de la culture ainsi que des sciences appliquées font partie intégrante de notre programme. Aussi, ceux qui sont juste là pour faire les malins avec leurs cartes peuvent directement repartir. Être bon en duel ne suffit plus. Nous recrutons l'élite, dans un sens général, notamment pour former en amont les futurs employés du groupe Kaiba Corp. Si vous réussissez les trois années d'études que l'on vous propose, vous ferez incontestablement partie des meilleurs. Vous pourrez même devenir des duellistes professionnels, ou encore devenir citoyens à part entière du Nouvel Empire du Japon. Naturellement, si vous échouez, il restera toujours une place ou deux pour un agent d'entretien dans une frégate américaine moisie.

Lucien avait du mal à croire que cet homme était un enseignant. Sortir ce genre de répliques avec un tel cynisme!

—Tout est dit, maintenant, mettez-vous en rang. Nous allons emprunter un couloir qui va nous mener de cet entrepôt à la Duel Arena, où tous les élèves de seconde et de dernière année pourront vous observer à loisir, ainsi que vos futurs professeurs. Allez, on se bouge!

Les tendances claustrophobiques de Lucien refirent surface à mesure qu'il s'engageait dans le passage. Ses camarades avaient l'air tout excités, pas lui.

Les deux années précédentes où il avait passé le test, Lucien avait dû jouer ses meilleurs atouts sur les deux parties. En effet, pour entrer à la Duel Academia, il fallait passer non pas un, mais deux examens bien distincts. Le premier examen concernait les capacités intellectuelles, et comportait des questions très pointues de culture générale, de science et de logique. Généralement, il passait ce pré-examen avec une note proche de la moyenne, sans avoir à trop réviser.

Par contre, sa hantise, c'était le deuxième examen, la partie du duel. Les deux fois où il avait été face à un examinateur, Lucien avait perdu ses moyens et s'était retrouvé à perdre sans infliger le moindre dégât. Il en avait le souvenir cuisant, jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars.

La première fois, c'était contre un deck _burn_, une stratégie bien rodée avec la carte _Dragon d'Éclat Solaire_. L'examinateur avait réussi à en placer deux sur le terrain, ce qui empêchait de déclarer une quelconque attaque et infligeait en plus de cela mille points de dommages directs par tour. Lucien avait bien tenté la magie _Fissure_ pour détruire un des dragons sans avoir à le combattre, mais il avait été contré par un _Pot-de-Vin du Temple Maudit_. La mauvaise expérience avait poussé Lucien à ajouter trois _Dragon d'Éclat Solaire_ à son propre jeu. La seconde fois, l'examinateur possédait un deck basé sur le piège _Absorption de Compétence_, ce qui avait contré tous les effets des monstres de Lucien en avantageant clairement le deck de l'examinateur, lui permettant notamment d'invoquer sans sacrifice _Barbaros, le Roi des Bêtes_, un mastodonte à trois-mille points d'attaque.

Lucien marche, il rajuste sa capuche sur ses cheveux blond cendré. Il sait que cette fois, il n'a plus le droit à l'erreur. Rejoindre la Duel Academia est une priorité, pour échapper à son triste destin ci-bas, en France sur la planète Terre. Non, il ne retournera pas chez ses parents. Plus jamais.

—Tout le monde est arrivé? Attachez vos disques de duel et sortez vos decks. Voici... La Duel Arena!

La voix de l'examinateur résonna dans une grande salle teintée de gris, maintenue par de grandes colonnes voûtées avec des gradins, partout et à tous les niveaux. Des centaines de personnes étaient assises, produisant un bourdonnement incessant. Lucien avait mal au crâne.

Au moins une dizaine d'autres groupes que la promotion FR38 étaient attribués à une arène. Visiblement, il y avait vingt terrains et on voyait que des parties se déroulaient encore. Cette atmosphère anxiogène coupait le souffle de Lucien, mais il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Pas maintenant.

—Nous allons nous installer... Voyons voir... Oui, c'est ça. Direction l'arène numéro vingt.

Le groupe se fraya un passage derrière toutes les estrades, illuminées par un éclat vert qui brillait sous les monstres, monstres qui avaient l'air plus véritables que jamais. Les autres groupes d'élèves de première année, tous de nationalités différentes, affichaient pour la plupart un air terrifié. Ça, pensa Lucien, c'était probablement l'oeuvre du connecteur neuronal, qui amplifiait l'angoisse ressentie pendant le combat pour tirer le meilleur des futurs étudiants. Ils étaient comme des chiens en cage.

—Je vais tous vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, et vous vous mettrez face à moi sur l'arène! Borain François!

Par ordre alphabétique, d'accord, pensa l'adolescent à capuche. C'était comme chaque année pour Lucien Zielinski, dix-sept ans. Avec son nom polonais, il allait encore se retrouver appelé en dernier, c'est-à-dire au fabuleux moment où la pression serait la plus forte pour lui. Dès lors, il perdrait ses moyens, se ferait contrôler par ses émotions en jouant à la hâte et laisserait une victoire toute annoncée à son adversaire. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Pas encore. Lucien releva la tête. Un grand rouquin s'avançait courageusement vers l'arène pour se placer en face du professeur.

—Vous allez pouvoir faire vos prières, annonça le roux dégingandé. Les rares fois où j'ai participé à des tournois régionaux, j'ai toujours fini premier.

—Pressé de voir ça, répondit le professeur Kiba. Quand tu veux.

La suite fut une véritable boucherie. Le rouquin, tout fier de son jeu, se contenta d'aligner des gros monstres, comme _Insecte Tronçonneuse_ ou encore _Orc Gigantesque_. Le professeur, après avoir contenu les assauts téméraires du candidat, avait riposté avec l'effet de _Peine, Roi de l'Armaguedon_. Le terrain de François Borain s'était alors retrouvé nu, l'exposant aux attaques successives du professeur Kiba. En à peine quelques tours, le premier aspirant duelliste était genoux à terre, plein de sueur.

—Pas très encourageant, fit l'adulte avec une moue sceptique. Au suivant!

Tous les jeunes français, les uns après les autres, se firent balayer par la stratégie implacable de l'adulte japonais. Dumas Charles, Faulin Isabelle et Maillard Gaywin furent parmi les victimes suivantes. D'après ce qu'observait Lucien, _Peine, Roi de l'Armaguedon_ avait l'air d'être le monstre principal du professeur. Il fallait que Lucien saisisse sa chance d'être appelé en dernier. Comprendre comment jouait l'examinateur pourrait influer sur une possible victoire. Les conditions d'accès au programme d'étude sont strictes, voire même encore plus strictes qu'avant. Pour être admis à la Duel Academia, il faut impérativement battre un examinateur. Mais jamais les deux années précédentes Lucien n'avait vu à l'oeuvre un examinateur aussi doué. Quand le nom de Zielinski arriva à la fin de la liste, absolument tous les aspirants de la FR38 avaient été battus.

—Alors? Ça vient? J'ai pas toute la journée, non plus!

La pression est énorme. Le sang bat aux oreilles de l'adolescent. Il pose fermement le pied sur la zone de combat.

—Lucien, c'est ça? J'espère que tu as une bonne stratégie?

Les membres du gamin tremblent, mais il ne peut plus faire demi-tour. Quitte à perdre aujourd'hui, autant donner un beau spectacle à ceux d'en-haut. Il active son disque de duel.

—Pas bavard, à ce que je vois, renchérit Kiba. Je vais te donner l'occasion de parler un peu. À nous deux, gamin!

Une voix synthétique sortit des appareils, indiquant que le protocole _Duel Links_ était activé. L'espace devint plus tremblant. Des compteurs apparurent d'un côté comme de l'autre, indiquant les huit-mille points de vie respectifs des deux joueurs. C'était le moment. Un programme décida ensuite du joueur qui débuterait la partie. Lucien fut sélectionné comme le premier joueur.  
Après un temps de réflexion, ce dernier se décida enfin.

—J'invoque _Prêtre Invocateur_ en mode attaque, dit Lucien d'une voix monocorde. Maintenant, son effet s'active. _Prêtre Invocateur_ passe en mode défense.

Le candidat jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à sa main. Il savait qu'il avait les bonnes cartes pour son combo.

—_Prêtre Invocateur_ me permet d'invoquer spécialement un autre monstre ce tour, à condition de me défausser d'une carte magique. Je vais donc me défausser de _Canon Ondulatoire_ pour faire une invocation spéciale depuis mon deck.

—Un instant! cria le professeur Kiba. Je suis désolé d'interrompre une combinaison qui a sûrement eu besoin de beaucoup de réflexion, mais depuis ma main, j'active l'effet de _Cancrelat Maxx_.

_Cancrelat Maxx_, pensa Lucien. En le défaussant, il va se mettre à piocher une carte à chaque fois que je ferais une invocation spéciale. C'est plutôt rusé.

—Ça ne change rien, continua l'encapuchonné. Depuis mon deck, j'invoque spécialement ceci, la _Tortue OVNI_.

—Pas mal, mais l'effet de mon _Cancrelat_, répondit Kiba. Je pioche une carte de mon deck.

—Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, conclut Lucien.

Les autres duels aux alentours touchaient à leur fin. La perspective de se retrouver seul dans cette salle après une défaite fit frémir l'adolescent, qui ne s'autorisait pas un seul instant de décontraction.

—Bien! À mon tour. J'active ma magie _Transaction_! Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir accélérer ton jeu. En me défaussant de _Chargeur Dévastateur_, je peux piocher deux cartes de mon deck. Ensuite je joue ma magie _Rayon Nocturne_. Dis adieu à ta carte face cachée!

Le _Chemin Lumière d'Étoile_ de Lucien fut détruit à l'aide d'un rayon jaune, ce qui produit une détonation. Affreux pour les oreilles.

—Je n'ai pas fini, j'invoque _Manju des Dix Mille Mains_!

Une horrible créature grisâtre aux yeux rouges apparût devant Lucien, le faisant sursauter. Il fallait bien admettre que ce système de réalité augmenté de la Kaiba Corporation était efficace.

—Grâce à l'effet de _Manju_, je peux ajouter _Peine, Roi de l'Armaguedon_ dans ma main. Ce qui est une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, gaillard. Maintenant, j'ai tous les éléments nécessaires pour jouer mon monstre. Je joue la magie rituelle _Fin du Monde_! Je me défausse de l'_Insecte Blindé_, et...

Le sol se mit à trembler, puis, se fissura. Une créature squelettique gigantesque en armure, munie d'une hache, fit son apparition. Garde ton sang-froid, se dit Lucien. Tu peux gagner.

—Voilà mon meilleur monstre, _Peine Roi de l'Armaguedon_! Tu te sens prêt pour ça, petit? _Peine_! Attaque la _Tortue OVNI_!

Lucien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait mordu? L'action du professeur correspondait à son plan. Il avait délibérément laissé sa _Tortue_ en attaque pour obtenir les atouts dont il aurait besoin plus tard. L'adolescent subit tout de même mille points de dommages en un éclair blanc, ce qui lui cause une légère douleur au niveau des yeux.

—Urgh... L'effet de la _Tortue OVNI_! Depuis mon deck, je peux jouer spécialement une autre _Tortue OVNI_!

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bleusaille? Il me reste encore une attaque! Manju, attaque l'autre _Tortue OVNI_!

L'examinateur cherchait-il à pousser Lucien dans ses derniers retranchements? En tout cas, c'était pile l'action qu'il avait espéré.

—Comme nos deux monstres ont la même attaque, ils sont détruits. Et moi, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck, grâce à l'effet de ma _Tortue_... Mon _Dragon d'Éclat Solaire_!

Le monstre apparut, majestueux, avec son long corps brûlant. Le garçon semblait gagner en force.

—Tu sais te défendre, mais ça ne suffira pas pour gagner, dit le professeur Kiba. À toi.

Lucien tentait de se détendre. Que faire? Attaquer ou se cacher? Non, il faut combattre, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Bats-le. La carte qu'il piocha le conforta dans son idée de la jouer offensive.

—Allez! _Trancheur Volcanique_, en mode attaque!

—Quoi?

Un deuxième monstre de feu apparut, encore plus menaçant que le _Dragon_. Maintenant, Lucien avait de quoi battre _Peine_.

—D'abord, l'effet du _Trancheur_! Si je renonce à une attaque avec ce monstre, je peux infliger 500 points de dommages!

Un petit jet de flammes arriva vers les lunettes du professeur.

—Tch! C'est tout?

—Non! Je fais une invocation XYZ en plus! J'assemble mon Dragon et mon Trancheur pour invoquer, sur le terrain, _Renarde de la Flamme Infernale_! J'active sa faculté! En détachant le Trancheur, je gagne 500 points d'attaque jusqu'à la End Phase!

Un petit panneau afficha 2700 points d'attaque pour la _Renarde_, une succube enflammée tenant une faux. Un des monstres préférés de Lucien.

—Combat! _Renarde_, détruis _Pein_e avec ta faux de l'Enfer!

Les points de vie du professeur Kiba venaient de passer à 7200. Lucien termina son tour en laissant jouer son adversaire, qui affichait un air étrangement satisfait.

—C'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de devenir enseignant ici pendant un an. À moi! Pioche!

Le japonais resta un moment pantois devant sa main. Puis, avec un ton de léger dépit, il reprit.

—Je termine mon tour.

Ce n'était pas croyable. La simple chance, aujourd'hui, allait faire gagner Lucien?

—C'est à moi. J'invoque sur le terrain un autre _Prêtre Invocateur _et j'active son effet en défaussant_ Messager de Paix_. J'invoque spécialement un autre _Trancheur Volcanique_. J'active l'effet de _Trancheur Volcanique_.

—Argh!

Points de vie adverses, 6700, se dit Lucien. Parfait.

—Je fais une autre invocation XYZ entre mes deux _Prêtre Invocateur_ de niveau 4. Apparais! _Daigusto Émeral_! J'active immédiatement sa faculté. En détachant un monstre matériel, je peux cibler trois monstres dans mon cimetière, ici deux _Tortue OVNI_ et un _Trancheur Volcanique_. Je les renvoie dans mon deck, je le mélange et je pioche une carte!

Lucien regarda la carte qu'il avait pioché. Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait gagner le duel.

—C'est fini... Magie d'équipement, _L'Union fait la Force_! La _Renarde_ va maintenant gagner 800 points pour chaque monstre sur mon terrain, y compris elle-même! Ensuite, l'effet de la _Renarde de la Flamme Infernale_! Elle gagne 500 points en détachant son dernier matériel!

C'était inimaginable. Le compteur affichait 5000 points d'attaque à la demoiselle en feu.

—D'abord, l'attaque de _Daigusto Émeral_!

Kiba poussa un cri. En d'autres circonstances, Lucien aurait eu pitié, mais c'était son moment à lui, enfin, au bout de trois ans. Personne n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter.

—Et maintenant, j'ai gagné. _Renarde de la Flamme Infernale_, c'est à toi! Attaque directe!

—AAAAARGH!

Kiba fut violemment projeté en arrière, son compteur produisant le fameux bip de la mise à zéro. Autour de lui, dans les gradins, les gens applaudissaient. Lucien n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il y était arrivé. Lui, le petit merdeux. Lui, le rebut... L'instructeur se remit sur ses jambes, avec un peu de difficultés.

—Haha, c'était génial... Je n'avais pas vécu de duel comme ça depuis longtemps. Bienvenue à la Duel Academia, bonhomme.

À peine eut-il le temps de prendre conscience de ces paroles, Lucien tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Il avait sacrément travaillé pour arriver à ce résultat, mais maintenant, son corps réclamait autre chose. Le repos réparateur tant mérité allait probablement se poursuivre à l'infirmerie, alors que lui, le dernier élève à avoir passé le test, respirait en fixant la grande verrière au plafond, inconscient. La tête dans les étoiles.


End file.
